Vampire & Gamer
by Ultimatedaywriter
Summary: John is a gamer that is randomly reborn in Rosario vampire. He isn't aware of the future, he is only trying to survive day by day. Can he survive in an academy filled with monsters? How long will it take for him to match the inhuman creatures? Harem because why not. Rating MA
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Rosario Vampire or any other anime**

John awoke in the middle of a loud forest. Insects of all kinds buzzed and moved about. Urd stood up behind him. Her normal black eyes and silver exterior stood out in the forest.

The trees around them were dead. Various creatures moved just out of reach. He felt two hands clamp around his shoulder. He turned to look in Urd's eyes

She blinked twice. Urd smiled and pointed. "Should we go that way?" John asked. Urd nodded.

He followed the slime girl's lead. Hopefully, she would lead them out of the forest. Then again, there was a chance Urd was following her nose.

They traveled through the woods at a sedate pace. Eventually, they arrived at a school campus. Students were mulling about on their way to classes. Urd continued to walk steadily in a single direction.

She opened the faculty building door. Urd made a bee line for the headmaster's office. She knocked on the door. "Come in," the inner room was dark and the man sitting at a desk had a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

The headmaster looked between Urd and himself. Urd reached and grasped his hand. She nodded her approval. The headmaster nodded his head.

"I see you and that slime have something of a bond. Most of her kind don't consider humans anything but food." A awkward silence ensued. "How would you like to go to school here?" He had just woken up in this world and already he was expected to study.

"You seem knowledgeable about slimes. What is this place? Why does it feel strange around here?" John asked.

"Young man this is a school for monsters. Every student here is under a disguise. Well every student but you of course. Your slime friend will feel right at home here. If you agree to stay, meals and board will be provided." John shrugged there wasn't anything else to do. He could use this time to develop some skill and raise his strength.

"Alright, thank you for your hospitality." John said.

He was outfitted with a room and given a key card for the cafeteria. Urd was in her human disguise. One of the secretaries walked her through the process. She appeared as a silver haired petite girl.

Now, in a school uniform, he went received his schedule. As luck would have it, today was orientation day. "Hey, I'm Tsukune Aono, want to be friends." John nodded to the boy.

"John Union, sure, are you also a freshman." The boy nodded.

"Hello everyone and welcome to Yokai academy. I'm your homeroom teacher Shizuka Nekonome. I think you already know, but this is a school built for the sake of monsters to attend." John looked over to see Tsukune freak out. God why was this so familiar. "The Earth has already come under the control of humans. For us monsters to survive, we have no choice but to coexist peacefully with humans. At this Academy you will learn to coexist with humans." The teacher said. John took out a notebook and began to doodle. "So, for that reason as a school rule you will all live your lives at this academy in human form." John began to draw up plans for his training regime.

"Hey teacher would it not be better for us to eat those puny humans and in the case of girls molest them." A thuggish guy said. John felt a poke at his back. Urd held up her drawing. It was of her tossing all the other student in her mouth and dissolving them. John was beside her patting her head and telling her what a good girl she is.

"No Urd you can't eat all the other students." John whispered, she had the look of a kicked puppy on her face. He rubbed her head and told her she was a good girl.

"Incidentally, all the staff and students here are monsters. There are no humans here." Nekonome said.

That was when a pink haired girl entered the room. Students commented about how hot she was, as she passed by the desks. "Moka," he heard Tsukune mutter.

"Tsukune," The girl jumped and hugged the boy. She dragged the boy out of home room in a hurry.

"Hey, John do you want to come with us?" Tsukune asked. Moka paused and starred at John.

"You smell like Tsukune does that mean you're the same type of monster?" Moka asked. John shrugged and tossed his notebook back in his backpack. Urd grabbed his hand as they followed Moka and Tsukune.

"Something like that." John muttered. Tsukune turned on John.

"You too," Tsukune muttered. John simply nodded.

"Let's go see what's over there." Moka ran off dragging Tsukune by the hand. John walked along with Urd at a sedate pace.

"Your called Moka Akashiya, are you not. I am your classmate Saizo Komiya! Salutations." John stared at the thuggish older boy. Saizo grabbed Tsukune by the collar and hoisted him up with one arm. "By the way, why is a beautiful lady like you associating with a guy like this?" Saizo said.

John wasn't feeling up to watching his new friend get bullied. He walked up to Saizo. "Ah, excuse me can't you see I'm busy with something. It would be unwise to interfere." John smashed his foot into Saizo's knee cap. The monster buckled and dropped Tsukune. John planted his knee in Saizo's face.

For John it was like hitting concrete. Currently, he didn't know if he could take Saizo out, if he gave the guy the chance to transform. "Yea, that was my friend you were waving around." John balled his fists and bashed the back of Saizo's head. The teen went down, only to catch himself. Monsters were tough. That or John should distribute some stat points.

"You will pay for that." Saizo said. John looked over to Tsukune and Moka.

"Get out of here and enjoy your day." John said. "I will catch up." He kicked Saizo in the side of the head. It felt like his ankle would break from the impact. Saizo went sprawling.

John left the scene before the whatever staff oversaw settling disputes showed up. He was woefully under powered, if hitting Saizo was enough to hurt him. "Stats," John muttered.

 **John Union**

 **Titles**

 **The gamer**

 **Heavens enemy**

 **Monster tamer**

 **Yokai Academy Student**

 **Perks**

 **Super strength**

 **Eagle eyes**

 **Level-1 experience 0/500**

 **Health 20/40**

 **Mana 20/20**

 **Stamina 30/30**

 **Race-Human**

 **Str 2(x25)-50**

 **Vit 4**

 **Dex 1(+20)-21**

 **End 3**

 **Agl 1**

 **Int 2**

 **Wis 3**

 **Luk 1**

 **Points-5**

 **Money-0/0**

John shoved 5 points in strength and felt his muscles expand. Drool fell from his mouth, as a new feeling of power welled inside of him. The next time he saw Saizo, he would feed the teen to Urd.

"Come on Urd lets go find Moka and Tsukune." John said. The silver haired slime nodded her assent. She skipped behind him looked around as they passed by new areas.

They stopped by a vending machine. John tried out his new card and fed Urd a candy bar. He stuffed his face with some beef jerky. They washed it down with some coffee. **Ping!**

 **Food consumed**

 **50xp**

It was only a tenth required to level up. That meant a full meal here would level him up most likely. Calories and protein was important after all.

Urd swallowed the wrapper along with the bar of chocolate. Then she consumed the aluminum can as well. He shook his head at her antics.

"I'm a vampire." Tsukune said. John and Urd came upon the scene of Saizo punching a hole in the wall.

"Vampire you say, vampires are immortal, atrocious western monsters. It's even said they are the best of all monsters at using their powers. Are you such a vampire, don't lie to me." Saizo shouted. This was getting out of hand. John clenched his fists. Before he had beaten the crap out of an untransformed Saizo. Now, they guy was using partial transformations to bolster his strength. Wall were getting busted. "Anyway, don't go near Moka again." He said. John leapt on the guy and drove him to the ground.

This time when he punched Saizo, the guy bled. His fists really dug into the guy. The crowd was watching and John got off the guy. "That's it it's go time." John upper cut the monster before Saizo could transform. The guy went out. John walked over and looked for Tsukune. The guy ran off.

John and Urd combed the academy for Moka or Tsukune, they couldn't find either of them. They began to move towards the graveyard, when they heard a scream.

"I can't stop myself, when I feel like this, my body starts to ache. When I come to this point there is no stopping me. I just can't stay in human form anymore." Saizou said. John was running. Urd was falling behind. That was ok John new that he could take saizou. "I'm going to enjoy this little violation of school rules."

"Moka," Tsukune yelled. Saizou turned to look at Tsukune. John saw this as his opertunity to do some good. He lifted a tombstone from the ground, jumped, and smashed it in Saizou's face.

"My face, you're going to pay for that and all the times you embarrassed me today." Saizou yelled and lashed out with a clawed fist. John felt himself go airborne. Instead of crashing through tombstones Urd caught him with her squishy body.

"Ah, yes your little friend. I'm going to enjoy molesting her along with Moka." John stood up and grabbed another tomb stone. Urd grabbed a few more. "What are you going to do with those. Their useless, against me." Saizou boasted. John decided to use the large stones as artillery and he was the catapult.

He flung the tombstones at Saizou. **Ping!**

 **New skill**

 **Throw lv1-(passive)**

 **+5% Phys Atk x lv**

That's the thing dexterity governed accuracy, while strength determined physical damage. When combined with a skill, he had one hell of an attack. **Ping!**

 **Throw lv up**

The tomb stones crashed into Saizou and he started to run forward like a tank. Urd hastened her delivery. **Ping!**

 **Throw lv up**

With more damage Saizou took a step back. His eyes bugged at the feeling of pain. "That hurts I'm going to kill you for this." Saizou said. He raised his arms and runs full speed. That's when the sky turned red and a feeling of unease washed over him. Saizou turned and John followed his gaze.

"Just like the legends, red eyes and intense supernatural energy. This is a super vampire." Saizou said.

"What's wrong rogue one." Moka said. Her voice echoes as she walked forward surrounded by a red aura. "You want me right, just try and take me by force." She smiles condescendingly at Saizo. "Won't you try." Inner Moka said.

Saizo makes a grab for her. Moka smirks. John feels the aura intensify. **Ping!**

 **New skill**

 **Yoki sense**

 **+5m x lv**

With a single kick she smashes the monster to the ground. "Attacking me with this kind of power, pathetic. Realize your place." Blood spewed from the monster's mouth as he crashed down. John narrowed his eyes at the variety of sensations the aura gave off.

"A low-class monster like you who has nothing to show for his size, doesn't make for a descent opponent in the contest of strength." She turned her gaze to John. "And you, your clearly strong enough to fight him in your human form. Why didn't you transform to deal with him?" Moka asked.

John pondered her words for a moment. "I can't, this is my true form. I'm human just like Tsukune." John said.

She smelled the air. "You don't smell human. There is something about you that just isn't the same as Tsukune. Keep your secrets, they don't matter. You're not strong enough to take on Saizou. You're no threat to me." She said in a haughty voice. John turned to not see Urd.

"Oh, no." John said.

"Your friend is missing. Did Saizou bring an accomplice." Moka said, aloud. She closed her eyes then opened them. "There are no other monsters here. But your friend, is at the same place as Saizou." John walked over to where Saizou landed. Moka walked beside him.

"Is something wrong?" Tuskune asked. The dust cleared from around Saizou's body. Urd was in her true form. Her hair was a mass of silver tentacles and a long appendage stretched, from where her tail bone should be.

At the end of the appendage was a point. It was stabbed inside Saizou. Large globes of liquid were pulled from Saizou's body and into Urd's. She turned and smiled joyfully to John.

"What is this?" Moka said. It seems she lost her haughty nature in the presence of Urd.

"Urd is a slime. But not just any slime. She is a liquid metal slime. She can harden parts of her body into points. Acids in her body are built to break down metals. A monster body isn't too difficult to break down in comparison." Tsukune starred, he was shell shocked. John physically turned Tsukune away from the scene.

"It seems my outer self has made some interesting friends." She jerked her Rosary away from Tsukune. "Until we meet again. Continue to baby sit my outer self. Especially, you Tsukune. Your blood is delicious." Inner Moka said. John paused to address the inner and outer personalities. He let it drop. Urd was more important. She was dangerous while feeding. Even he may not be safe from her with live prey so close.

"What are we going to do?" Tsukune said. Moka collapsed on the ground.

"You are going to make sure Moka gets back to her dorm. I am going to wait here for Urd to finish with Saizou. Then, I will hide the body. People go missing here all the time. One more missing monster won't be noticed." John said. This was for the greater good. Saizou was a molesting hormone driven insane teen. He would have grown up to be a thug. This was better for humanity.

Tsukune walked off with Moka. Urd finished the last of Saizou. She licked her silver lips and turned to him. "John, I feel all tingly. Come over here and have a taste. Burp!" She held her hand to her mouth and giggled. "Sorry, fleshies are so full of gasses." She pulled her tail out of the paper-thin sack of flesh that remained. The tail bent up inside her body. Only the smallest of points remained.

Urd had grown in volume. With more mass her intelligence increased to its normal level. She licked her purple tongue over her lips, it always made John shiver when he saw it. She grinned at his reaction.

"I've missed talking to you John. Nodding and facial expressions can only go so far. Are you hungry. I have more than enough mass to share. That one was so much." John smiled and shook his head. "A shame, I would have loved feeding you." Her mouth formed a big dopy grin. "How are you going to dispose of the body?" John raised an eyebrow at her question.

He walked over to the corpse and rolled it up like a newspaper. It weighed next to nothing, so he placed it in his inventory. "I really don't know what you're talking about. As you can see, there is no body here." John said.

She clapped her hands and smiled at him gently. Her body slowly shifted back to her petite human form. "We better get to the dorms and then class. I would hate to be late on our second day." Urd said.

"Yea, yea let's get moving." John said. He could feel the yoki aura within her body. It was the same aura that Saizou had before. She had increased in lvs to 15 while he was still 1. If he wasn't careful, she would be calling the shots instead of him.

He needed to find a place to train his mind, body and soul. John needed to eat more if he was going to lv up. Perhaps, taking Urd up on her offer of sustenance wasn't something to take off the table.

 **John Union**

 **Titles**

 **The gamer**

 **Heavens enemy**

 **Monster tamer**

 **Yokai Academy Student**

 **Perks**

 **Super strength**

 **Eagle eyes**

 **Level-1 experience 50/500**

 **Health 40/40**

 **Mana 20/20**

 **Stamina 30/30**

 **Race-Human**

 **Str 7(x25)-175**

 **Vit 4**

 **Dex 1(+20)-21**

 **End 3**

 **Agl 1**

 **Int 2**

 **Wis 3**

 **Luk 1**

 **Points-0**

 **Money-0/0**

 **Skills**

 **Throwing lv5**

 **Yoki sense lv2**

 **That's a wrap**

 **Like it or hate it. I had fun.**

 **Fav follow review**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Rosario Vampire or any other Anime**

After smashing on several tuna salad sandwiches and drinking copious amounts of coke, he finally heard it. **Ping!**

 **Level up**

 **John Union**

 **Titles**

 **The gamer**

 **Heavens enemy**

 **Monster tamer**

 **Yokai Academy Student**

 **Perks**

 **Super strength**

 **Eagle eyes**

 **Level-3 experience 90/700**

 **Health 120/120**

 **Mana 210/210**

 **Stamina 180/180**

 **Race-Human**

 **Str 12(x25)-300**

 **Vit 4**

 **Dex 5(+20)-21**

 **End 6**

 **Agl 4**

 **Int 7**

 **Wis 5**

 **Luk 1**

 **Points-10**

 **Money-0/0**

 **Skills**

 **Throwing lv10**

 **Yoki sense lv5**

 **Masturbation lv50**

 **Dancing lv2**

With meal time finished, he started on his new training regime of dancing. He needed something to increase his agility. Dancing seemed as good a skill to have as any.

He looked over his skills and frowned, when he made it to masturbation. That skill popped up every so often, so John turned off the notification for it.

Nights in the dorm got lonely. He had trained his mind with algebra. Relearning that was annoying. Finding the x was a tedious as finding Urd in the mornings.

The slime girl had a habit of vanishing, only to creep up on him, when it was lunch time.

An alarm blared in the background. It was time for normal people to wake up. Joy!

John enjoyed sleeping, but he only slept one day out of the week. Earning skill points through exercise was like pulling teeth. It was irritating and the pay off wasn't great.

He learned that he could gain wisdom by playing board games. So, neat.

After showering and putting on his uniform, he made his way out of the dorms. "Help me please. Please lend me a hand. I just suddenly started feeling ill." John paused from his walk and followed the voice.

A busty blue haired girl was in danger. John rushed to the seen. He looked around to ensure there was no monster attack. Closing his eyes, he sensed for yoki. The only presence was the girl in front of him. She was larger than most.

"Hey, are you alright? There doesn't seem to be any students, out to get you. Do you want me to take you to the infirmary?" John asked. "My name is John by the way. It's nice to meet you…" She smiled.

"Thank goodness you came. I've always had a weak body." John tried to hold her up right, the best he could. "My chest it just started hurting." She wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "Hold me tight like this. My chest feels like it's going to burst." John looked her tits over. They didn't look to be fake, so it was unlikely they would burst. Was she a double d or e-cup? "Oh, John look me in the eye." **Ping!**

 **New skill**

 **Mental shield lv1-(passive)**

 **-5% Mental damage**

 **+5% Mag def**

 **50 mental def x lv**

Her eyes glowed a bright purple and something crashed against his mental barriers. **Ping!**

 **Mental shield lv up**

John shook off whatever she was doing. Her eyebrows creased and then furrowed in surprise. "I'm Kurono Kurumu, please be a good friend to me ok." What felt like a jack hammer crashed into his head. Some of his stamina dropped and a piercing head ache swept through his mind. **Ping!**

 **Mental shield lv up**

"WhaWhaWhaa, I have you now." John blinked, as she crashed into him. He picked her up gently. "What are you doing?" Kurumu asked. John blinked.

"I'm taking you to the infirmary. We just had this conversation earlier." John placed his fingers on her temples. He brought his fingers out and moved them across her vision. "How's your vision, can you see my fingers in your peripheral." John said. She nodded slowly. John placed a hand on her boob, to check her heart rate. She blinked at his actions. Then he placed his ear on her chest. Her heart was beating a little fast but far from irregular.

"Look in my eyes. Stop whatever you're doing." Kurumu shouted. John placed hand over her forehead and stares into her eyes. "Charm," Kurumu said. His head ache spiked at a manageable level.

"We need to get you to the infirmary. I can't tell if anything is wrong." John said.

"No, it's alright nothing is wrong with me." John picks her up bridal style. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Kurumu you collapsed in the middle of the woods on the way to breakfast. There is obviously something wrong." John smiled down at her. "I know you don't want to be a bother but we are friends now right." She slowly nodded her head. "Now, as your new friend, I will not rest, until your safely in the infirmary and in capable hands." John marched towards the school infirmary at a slow enough pace not to jostle her too much. She kept looking up at him as he moved. Her eyes seemed to sparkle at times.

 **Ping!**

 **Mental shield lv up**

 **Mental shield lv4-(passive)**

He wasn't a fool. She was obviously trying to do something to his mind. John decided to give her the benefit of the doubt. He preferred innocent until proven guilty.

"You ruined my plans." She muttered as he walked her in the infirmary. Kurumu looked in his eyes and he felt the head ache again. It had gone from a painful ache to a mild annoyance.

"If you want to go to class then, just let the nurse check you over first." John said.

"Moka Ayikasha is a vampire right. That's what the rumors say. I wanted to do away with her. She was the only thing standing between me and total control over the male population. I was going to find my destined one. With the whole of the male population to choose from, it would be easy to find him. Charm," Kurumu said. He felt the attack hit and brushed it aside. **Ping!**

 **Mental shield lv up**

 **Mental shield lv5-(passive)**

John raised an eyebrow at her. She pouted. "It's isn't fair. Your immune to my charm." Kurumu said.

John shrugged his shoulders. The nurse was busy. They had time to kill. "Why do you want to find your destined one at such a young age?" John asked.

"I'm a succubus, we have a very low population. We need to mate young and keep mating, if we are to recover." Bat like wings sprouted from her back and a long-forked tail popped out from under her skirt. "You know, I can taste the lust rolling off you from here." Kurumu said with a chuckle. "Is my true form really so appealing." Once again, she used her charm. **Ping!**

 **Mental shield lv up**

 **Mental shield lv6-(passive)**

The pain that normally came with her charm was little more than a dull throb. "True, your form is very attractive. That doesn't mean you can control me." John said. Kurumu frowned. Her bat wings and tail vanished from sight.

"I want to believe you are my destined one. With your immunity to my charm, you are destined one material. John, I can't take you with my magic. I must form a bond with you. You can reject me and destroy my very soul." Kurumu smiled and it was a sweet thing.

"Where do we go from here? If you are to be my lover, then you have to be friends with Urd." John said.

"That girl that follows you round. What is your relationship with her?" Kurumu said. A fire burned in her eyes. She was ready to show just how territorial she could be.

"She is something akin to a sibling. We've had sex in the past. It's never anything more than physical release. We don't feel romantically inclined to one another." John said. "Does that make sense?" Kurumu shook her head.

"It seems like a normal sibling relationship to me. When the urge strikes me, I normally go to my mother or sisters." John nodded. It was how her family dynamic went and it was how his relationship with Urd went.

"So, want to get out of here and meet Urd. I don't know how she will react. Its hit or miss with her." John said. They walked out before the nurse came.

"I wonder what am I to Tsukune, do I really just want his blood?" John and Kururmu stop when they heard Moka.

"This is my chance to rub in her face, that I have found my destined one." John gave her a look. "I mean we can cheer her up." Kurumu said. John gave her a smile that was more grimace.

"Hey Moka, where's Tsukune, I don't see him anywhere." Kurumu made a show of looking around.

"What did you do to Tsukune?" Moka yelled.

"I don't want him anymore you can have him back. Because Moka, I could have him anytime I want. I chose not to have him." Kurumu said. Moka started to cry and was about to rush off.

"Moka," John called out. She turned to him.

"I thought we were friends John." Moka said.

"We are friends. Kurumu is just being mean." John looked at the Succubus. She whistled a tune. "She is just being mean Moka. Calm down, are you and Tsukune having an argument?" John asked.

"He thinks, I only want him for his blood. I feel horrible. What can I do?" Moka said. John covered Kurumu's mouth, before she could spew more vitriol.

"Kurumu, do you think you charm has run its course with Tsukune. Will he act like himself now?" She tapped her chin in thought.

"Maybe, but it is all dependent on will power. But that isn't the point. She only likes him because he smells good, like a human." Moka shakes her head.

"Moka, go to Tsukune. Explain to him in as simple of terms as possible, what he means to you. Listen, the guy's in love with you. Just tell him how you feel and he won't disappoint you." John said.

"Moka," Tsukune says as he bursts in. "I don't want to be a burden on you. Please, I will never betray you." Tsukune said.

Moka burst into tears. "Tsukune my precious friend, it has nothing to do with wanting blood." They hug it out. Kurumu sticks her finger down her throat at the corniness.

"John lets go somewhere private. I want to show you something special." Kurumu said.

Later

"So, you and John." Urd said. The silver haired petite slime girl looked from the Succubus then back to him. "Well, you do know, when I get in the mood you had both better see to my needs." Urd said. John rolled his eyes at Urd's selfish behavior.

"Oh, you think a succubus can't satisfy one slime girl. Please, I will have your goo everywhere within the first five seconds." Kurumu said. She crossed her arms under her massive breasts.

Urd turned her attention to John. "I hope your proud of yourself John. You're not alone, when you find a mate. She is my mate as well." Urd said. John shrugged his shoulders. Urd could be as dramatic as she wants.

 **The next day**

John walked to class, Urd trailed behind him, like a shadow. He watched her give every student that passed by them the look. It wasn't the I want to be your friend look. It was the, I wonder what your insides taste like, look.

"Hey, I made cookies, let's eat them together." They sat together on a park bench and ate Kurumu's cookies.

"Hey what's that?" John said. He squinted at a flier but his eyes couldn't quite make out the words.

"It says after school clubs." Kurumu said. They calmly looked over the flier. "Any idea what club you plan on joining John?" Kurumu asked. John felt his mental shield take a hit. She loved to turn on her charm whenever possible.

"Well I was thinking about the swimming club but Urd would drink all the water and the swimmers. The martial arts club or maybe something like the newspaper club. Anything to take up time right." Kurumu nodded. John couldn't help but imagine Kurumu try and kick only for her boobs to bounce out of control. The only worse club for her would be track. "Do you have any suggestions?" John asked.

Kurumu shrugged. "So long as it's with you and Urd, I will be alright." Kurumu said.

 **The next week**

"This academy's goal, is to train monsters to adapt to human society. Just as I've been saying all along, so that means starting today your all going to take up club activities." John let her get over her monologue about human society and monsters need to hide in plain sight.

"Sensei wouldn't that give you an F in transformation then?" Their teacher proceeded to claw the face of the student that spoke out. John let it happen to ensure the student learned his lesson in the future.

"Everyone please visit lots of groups and decide which one you want to enter. Be sure to visit the newspaper club, I'm the advisor for it." Urd, Kurumu, and John found themselves shuffled in with Tsukune and Moka.

"How about the swimming club?" Tsukune looked at Moka then at John. Personally, John had no problem with visiting the group. Joining was another kettle of fish.

"Eh, sure." Moka didn't sound positive. John left it alone. Moka was Tsukune's scary girlfriend, he wouldn't pry.

"Anyway, it's still early to decide. Let's visit lots of clubs." Moka said.

Kurumu pumped her hand and cheered. Urd nodded and continued to stare at people.

"Oh, the beautiful Moka and Kurumu. Do you want to join our phantom photography club? Please we must take lots of pictures." John punched the camera and it exploded. They ran out of there.

"New club," John voted. They nodded and went on to the next one.

"Ladies you must join our chemistry club. We want to make plenty of magical powder together. Lots of powder." The guys in lab coats said. John backed the others out of the room, ripped off the door, and threw it at them. They left with their backs to an explostion.

"So, what club should we try next? Kurume said.

"Cooking club," Urd voiced. Moka and Tsukune met each other's eyes and shrugged.

"Sure, it sounds like fun."

"Please join our club, we are always looking for fresh meat." A giant of a student said. His disguise wasn't very good. "We would love to stuff our Brock worst in your ovens." Kurumu kicked the guy in the nads. They ran away as a group.

"Swimming club." Tsukune said.

"I'm the captain of the swim club Ichinose Tamao. Why don't we swim together?" She looked to John the Tsukune.

One of their members walked up. "The swimming club is all female; the ladies will pay special attention to the boys who join." Tsukune walked with the captain.

John stayed behind with the girls. "Moka you look troubled. Do you have trouble swimming?" The girl nodded.

He looked to Kurume and Urd. "I'm going to make sure Tsukune doesn't get eaten. This all girls swim team seems a little fishy." Kurumu bust out laughing.

"Is something funny?" Urd asked.

"The club is full of mermaids. They eat the unsuspecting freshmen every year. Mom told me it was the number one place not to go. Mermaids are very powerful in the water." Kurumu said.

"We have to go save Tsukune." Moka said. John nodded his agreement. They followed the crowd of boys going to the club.

"Welcome to Yokai Academy's Swimming club." The captain said.

"Let's all swim together, we have spare swim suits." John had to wonder how many people died wearing those.

"This is great isn't it guys." Tsukune said. His eyes were closed. John had to wonder what he was thinking about. The others in the pool were playing volley ball. The trap was on its way to being set.

"Uh, Tsukune, I can't really swim." Moka said. John placed a hand on the girl's shoulder and pushed her behind Urd. Tsukune didn't seem to notice.

The captain jumped on Tsukune's back. John was just about to make his move when she spoke. "Hurry up and come swim with us." She then turned to look at the rest of us. "This is the swimming club. If you have no intention to swim, leave." Tamao said.

They stood there and watched Tamao molest tsukune. For the next thirty minutes it continued. "That's enough, I'm leaving." Moka said. Tsukune somehow heard her over the crowd playing volley ball.

"Please understand, I really wanted to swim with you." Tsukune said.

"No Tsukune, you don't get it. I," Tamao splashed water at Moka. Urd stood there and blocked it. The water dried the second it touched her. A glint appeared in his companion's eyes. She was awake now and hungry.

"Tsukune, the truth is," Another splash soaked all three of them.

"Though your free to visit fighting is such an ugly sight. It looks childish whether you understand each other or not is irrelevant. You look petty. Between a man and a woman, the important part is finding out if you got your heart stolen or vice versa." Moka ran off covered in water.

"Stop it why are you suddenly coming after me Sempai." John saw two mermaids bite into a random guy. The guy aged rapidly.

"Don't think badly of us. Luring men into the water and sucking out their life energy is natural for us." John leapt into the water. The water would slow down his fist. So, he enclosed his fingers and slapped the water.

The pool was suddenly a tidal wave. Water around John vanished and joined the massive wave. For a few seconds the mermaids were fish out of water. John jammed his fists in their mouths. He leapt hoisting them like largemouth basses. With a twirl learned in dance practice he tossed them away out of the water.

John slapped the water continuously until there was a release of Yoki. "How dare you. How dare you treat me like this." Outer Moka yelled.

"Why can't you get out of the way and let me have him. I've had my eyes set on him. So, why can't you leave him to me." Tamao said.

The water suddenly drained away. Urd had stepped in the water. The mermaids flapped around like fish out of water. "Know your place." Moka yelled and smashed her fish into Tamao's cheek. She then back handed Tsukune.

"Moka,"

"The kind of men who think about nothing but themselves have no right to come near me. Stay out of my sight Tsukune." Outer Moka said.

They ended up joining the newspaper club the next day.

 **That's a wrap.**

Like it, hate it. I'm having fun writing it.

Fav, follow, review


	3. Gamer vs Werewolf

**I don't own Rosario Vampire or any other anime**

 **This chapter is rated MA 18+**

 **I tried to limit the scenes to the lemon but there may be some leakage for story purposes.**

 **John Union**

 **Titles**

 **The gamer**

 **Heavens enemy**

 **Monster tamer**

 **Yokai Academy Student**

 **Destined One**

 **Perks**

 **Super strength**

 **Eagle eyes**

 **Level-5 experience 400/900**

 **Health 600/600**

 **Mana 1,500/1,500**

 **Stamina 1,250/1,250**

 **Race-Human**

 **Str 30(x25)-750**

 **Vit 12**

 **Dex 18(+20)-38**

 **End 25**

 **Agl 21**

 **Int 30**

 **Wis 28**

 **Luk 4**

 **Points-0**

 **Money-0/0**

 **Skills**

 **Throwing lv30**

 **Yoki sense lv10**

 **Masturbation lv50**

 **Dancing lv20**

 **Mental shield lv10**

If there was one thing he loved about this school, it was the 24-hour gym. There were hardly any monsters there at night. He could lift as much weight as he wanted and no one would stare.

When working out he learned quickly that normal weight was useless. Seven tons and he only gained a point in strength. So, he changed his strategy. Instead of raising his strength, he focused on other areas.

Endurance and vitality needed work. So, while in the gym he focused on those. "Woo go John. Work that weight, break a sweat." Kurumu said, as he struggled to keep balance.

Urd was on a treadmill. Her whole body jiggled as she ran. It was a good thing they weren't at a human gym. Kurumu did her own workout. With her tail she curled some dumbbells and she squatted a literal ton of weight. Monsters were no joke.

Lately her stomach rumbled whenever they were together. Kurumu was always eating something. Yet, she never seemed to get full.

Even now, this late at night her stomach rumbled. John gently placed the weight on the ground and walked over to her. She watched him grab the bar she was using and place it back on the rack.

"You're hungry." John said. She looked up at him with her purple eyes. Like a calm lake, her eyes were placid. Her stomach rumbled again.

"Do you really want to know John? I don't know what you will think of me, if I tell you." John bent down and pulled the weight from her tail. She shivered at his touch. "Be careful, a succubus's tail is very sensitive." Kurumu muttered. Her face blushed scarlet and she licked her lips.

"Tell me what's wrong Kurumu. I will help you anyway I can." John said. She smiled at him brightly. He felt his shield get tested again, this time to the max.

"You know how Moka is constantly feeding from Tsukune?" John nodded. "Well a Succubus needs nourishment too but of another sort. If we don't get it in some way regularly then we grow hungrier for it. If it goes on for too long, we could go feral." Every word was punctuated by her full lips or was that just him staring. His mental shields were tested even more. **Ping!**

 **Mental shield level up**

John felt his heart beating. "John if you really want to help me, then let me stay in your dorm room tonight." Kurumu said. John thought about it. Kurumu didn't go out and say it but she was a Succubus. He had an idea of what she needed.

He looked over at Urd. She was still on her machine. "Hey Urd, I'm going to bed." Urd gave a thumb's up and kept running. He looked down at Kurumu. She was shaking, John knew that any negative signs would make her bolt. "Let's go." John said.

"Where did you get the fluids before coming here?" John asked as they climbed the stairs to his dorm room.

"My mother supplied them. It is unbecoming to pouch from her stock." Kurumu said. "She wanted me to gather my own herd, so to speak." She flashed an innocent smile. "That's why I wanted my own harem of men. With plenty to choose from, I wouldn't go hungry, and there was less of chance of me accidently killing them." She gave him a look part longing part worry. "If I go too far then punch and kick me. Do anything you need to do to get me off. I might act like I'm enjoying it, but I don't want you to die." Kurumu said. John closed the door behind them.

 **Lemon don't like don't read**

She pushed him on the bed and turned around. Her shoes and socks were off in a single spin. Kurumu cupped her breasts together then moved down to her hips. Bending over, she took off her skirt.

She revealed her panties and showed off her tail. Kurmu shifted her hips revealing a slip of pink. John felt his eyes zoom in on it. Another shifted covered it up. His eyes fought to see through the fabric.

With a twirl Kurumu caught my eyes. She brought his attention back to her face. It was just in time to see her smile. She reached down and pulled up her shirt revealing her bra. The black lace didn't belong on a high school girl.

Kurumu walked up to him shaking her hips. She looked down bringing his attention to something growing. No one had taken up so much of his attention, that he forgot about himself. She reached down and unbuttoned his slacks. His member rose as if in praise of being free.

She placed a hand over it and gently took it from his pants. Kurumu gave him a wink and unhooked her bra. G-cups on a high school girl should have looked out of place. On a five-foot succubus they looked as natural as the sun rise. They didn't sink or sag. Gravity seemed to have no effect on them.

She pulled down his pants and removed his shirt from him. He felt like a puppet with its strings cut. With a flick she pushed him on the bed. Every breath filled him with want.

With his body on the bed she straddled his face. The panties were still on and she shoved them in his face. Sweat and strong pheromones filled his nose. His member felt uncomfortably tight. "I'm going to try something John. Stay still I haven't done this before." He felt two of the softest cushion envelope his penis.

Just as he recovered from the feeling of comfort he felt hot breath on his member. At the same time, he rubbed his face against her opening. His tongue slathered her labia, to no avail. He couldn't move his arms to take off her panties.

"Sorry John my energy has a hold on you. I forgot that you would be paralyzed and at my mercy." Every word made his member tingle. "I'm going to help you out. Because, I am just so nice." She lifted her butt up in the air and clenched it. Her panties fell and she took a foot out of them.

When she bent back down, her tail wrapped under his shoulder and lifted him up. All at once his face was buried in her snatch. His nose was deep in her rose bud. Then she wrapped her lips around his penis.

He heard loud sucking noises. She knew he heard her and it turned him on. Juices leaked out of her snatch and fell in his mouth. Her tail pumped his head in deeper. John felt his nose smash against her wrinkled opening. The only way he could get a breath was through gasps.

He felt Kurumu slowly swallow his dick. She went down an inch, then raised up and massaged his dick with her breasts. Then she went down two inches and repeated. Once she reached five he felt her throat take him in. When he felt her nose on his balls, her throat tightened.

She forced his face against her cunt. Her clit was like a diamond against his tongue. John's nose had long since been swallowed by her ass. He didn't think about his nose. All he could think about was Kurumu's throat smashing into his penis. Then she moved.

While her throat was constricted she rose up and forced herself back down. He exploded, John's dick felt more like a geyser. She pulled up and began to let it fill her mouth, then she drove him back in her throat when she swallowed. He felt his balls ache as the gushing lasted for over a minute.

John wanted to tap out. His stamina was on the decline. When it went John would pass out. Then his health would, once that was spent he would die. Another minute went by. His stamina was down to a quarter. Kurumu continued to drink. Her tail jammed him deeper against her ass and cunt. She squirted in his face constantly as she pillaged his stamina. His balls felt like they were on fire.

She forced his face against her cunt until his mouth was over her piss slit. She squirted again. It tasted like cherries. Her fem cum tasted like cherries to his senses. He heard her swallow again, then his balls throbbed. The spigot that was his cock finally calmed down. He had three stamina points left. She leaned back and his head was back on the bed.

Her tail was still wrapped around his face and his tongue was deep in her vagina. She got off him and stretched. John stayed on the bed with his dick out. She walked over and licked his dick clean. Kurumu made a show of smacking her lips.

 **Lemon end**

"That was great John, I feel so full. You taste great." She was in bed with him. John still couldn't move. **Ping!**

 **New Perk**

 **Succubus mate**

 **Due to being raped and paralyzed by a succubus you have drank her pheromones and gained partial immunity. +20Vit immune to pheromone based paralysis.**

On the bright side he couldn't hear her stomach rumble anymore. Kurumu was snoring and latched on to him. He couldn't turn over and get comfortable. Her boobs were on his chest and her tail was wrapped around his dick.

Her legs were wrapped around his torso and she was humping him in her sleep. John raised his hand and moved his fingers. He could do this. His stamina was recovering quickly, by morning it would be back. Sex with Kurumu would be exhausting but at least she slept like a baby afterward. Relationships were all about compromise. John could learn to sleep on his back and Kurumu's pussy wasn't uncomfortably humping him. Though, he clit was still a diamond.

The sun rose and alarms went off. She woke up beside him. Kurumu jumped up and yawned. John rose from his position like a vampire. If Kurumu's tail wasn't still wrapped around his dick, he would be in business.

"Good morning my destined one. Did you sleep well?" She pushed him on his back and jammed her morning breath riddled tongue down his throat. Then she grinned. "I feel amazing. I've never been this full. No more licking my mother, just to get a proper meal for me. This girl is now independent in a strong relationship." Kurumu started to laugh to herself. Her tail unwound and he fell out of bed. She seemed to remember herself at that moment.

"Oh, John, I'm sorry. This is your first time with me isn't it. You're probably a little dried out. Don't worry if you drink plenty of fluids, you should be ok to go again in a week, to a month." Kurumu said. John let his new woman look him over she seemed to catch a glint in her eye at his appearance.

"What's the matter Kurumu? It looks like you just had a dirty thought." She blushed.

"No, I just realized you're ok. I didn't have much control over last night. I forgot that my pheromones would be out of control. I'm kind of dumb sorry. I could have killed you. No, I should have killed you. With the amount I've taken. You should be very dead. I should have woken up to a dried-out corpse and then killed myself, for killing my destined one." Kurumu's eyes began to water, as what happened hit her. The situation was donning on her quickly. "I would understand if you want to leave me. I did rape you last night." Tears began to fall down her cheeks.

John couldn't keep up with her happy then sad emotional roller coaster. He grabbed ahold of her tits. "Are these G-cups, so incredible. To think you have natural G-cups. There isn't a bit of sag, you must constantly work to keep them so firm." John said. They were soft and firm. Hefting them up was like every little secret breast fetish rolled into one.

"Yea, I have the best tits in the school. Are you surprised? I am a Succubus after all and one who found her destined one at 15. What will I do next have thirty children and single handedly bring my species up from extinction." Kurumu said, and cackled to herself.

"Well it's time for school and then club activities we better go." Kurumu kissed him on the cheek and ran to the shower.

"Dibs," She called as she ran for it.

John got dressed combed his hair and sat in a chair to wait for her. He could only hope that his deodorant would cover up sex with a succubus.

 **Later**

"Well then everyone thanks for joining the club. So, let's begin the club activities for the yokai newspaper club." Ms. Nekonome said.

"We're the only members." Kurumu, Tsukune, and Moka said.

"Well there are five of us?" Urd pointed out.

"Man, sorry, here I am on the first day late. Greetings, I'm the president of the newspaper club Morioka Ginei. Pleased to meet you." Gin said. John walked the head band wearing guy walk in. This was his first impression of the guy. Gin gave off a fake vibe.

He gave both Moka and Kurumu a bouquet of red roses. "You are both as lovely as miss Nemonome said. Ah, red flowers, suitable for such lovely young ladies." Urd looked from the guy then the flowers and John caught her look.

"Where are my flowers?" Urd said. John knew that face. Her nose was twitching and her silver hair covered Urd's eyes.

"You can have my flowers Urd." Kurumu said. "Red flowers for such a beautiful young girl is only fitting." Kurumu said. Urd chuckled.

Gin looked like someone just shit in his cheerios. "Gin is the only second year club member. Just ask him if you have any questions." Miss Nekonome said.

"Heh, you can always count on me." Gin said.

He felt Kurumu elbow him in the ribs. "Hey, I'm not good with this kind of flirty guy. Can you deal with him for me pretty please, John?" Kurumu said. John patted her shoulder and looked over at Gin.

"Well I have a staff meeting take care guys. Take care of the rest of the club proceedings Gin." Miss Nekonome said.

"Huh, your leaving already sensei?" Tsukune said.

"Sorry, see you later everyone. Make friends with your senior ok." Ms. Nekonome said.

"Let's see, first I will go over what this club is about. The goal of the newspaper club is to publish school newspapers. Most of your activity will be reporting on the activities around Yokai academy and put them in the newspaper." Gin took a serious look. "Once you've joined you should prepare yourself for dangerous situations. I will tell you right now this ain't gonna be no easy ride. We'll be put in dangerous situations repeatedly." Gin said.

"Just kidding, let's have some fun." John looked over at Urd. She shrugged. "This is our poster Ad, let's put it up on the wall."

"Is this good Gin." Kurumu said.

"No higher." Kurumu raised higher and flashed the room with her panties. Gin didn't seem to realize that John was standing behind him. That's when Tsukune freaked the fuck out.

"Sir what are you doing. Are you really making them put up posters for this?" Tsukune said.

"What are you talking about Tsukune?" Gin said. Tsukune turned to John. John wanted nothing to do with this conversation. "There's no way I'm the type of guy who would do something like that." Gin said.

"What's going on?" Moka said.

"Oh, Tsukune and John were just telling me how they got an eye full of your panties." John watched Tsukune stammer his way into two slaps. Kurumu and Moka confronted him.

"Hey, I've been over here helping Urd put the posters up. There is no way I peeked." Kurumu looked him over and got a good look at his face.

"He's telling the truth Moka." She nodded and stormed off.

The next day Tsukune and Moka were rather distant. Kurumu refused to go work out with him. Instead she ate her fill and they collapsed in bed together. She truly was the blow job master.

"Today club activities will be held outside." Gin said. John wasn't buying it.

"Outside, this looks like the back of the school." John stopped walking with them.

"That window right there. Go up there and look at our story." Tsukune began to climb up. John stayed put. "What's wrong aren't you going to help him?" That settled it. John turned and punched empty air. He pulled his fist back.

"Oh, what happened where did that fast devil of a sempai go. Well later, I'm going to go make Moka my woman." Gin said and dashed off.

John heard the click of a camera. "Gotcha, thanks for the story. John and Tsukune, two first years that can't help but peak at the girl's locker room. I can't wait to show Moka and Kurumu." The girls looked down on them from the window. Gin was gone. John ran at his full speed. Hands reached under his shoulders and lifted him in the air.

"Hey Kurumu when did you get here?" John said.

Tsukune was caught and beaten to a pulp. Moka abandoned him and the girls eventually let him go.

John along with Kurumu and Urd yanked the door containing Tsukune off the hinges. "Well I think Gin is about to rape Moka. We better hurry if we are to stop him." Tuskune ran as fast as he could up the stairs.

"When my emotions get out of control, I get too excited and my self-control becomes non-existent. Akashiya Moka, I will make you my woman by force. What are you doing here?" John had no words to say. He wanted to punch something. He ran and threw a few punches but Gin dodged everything.

"Ahha ha I'm a werewolf under the full moon. Nothing not even a vampire can touch me." Gin slashed a rivet over John's chest and blood burst from the wound. John held it for a moment and it healed.

-200HP

"John," Kurumu shouted and dove down her claws missed as well. Gin caught her in the back with a kick.

"How dare you get in the way of our special moment." Gin shouted. Urd came in swung her tail and made bladed tentacles shoot out of her body. Like before Gin dodged every attack.

John had no idea how to deal with this speed. He needed more dexterity and agility to counter it. If they could bind the guy then the fight would be over. He knew what he had to do, that didn't mean he liked it. All outsiders could use magic. It was fused in to their being.

Magic had limits. It wasn't just make a command and crap out mana. There was a balance that had to be considered. He couldn't just attempt to bind Gin and hope it worked. He would have to place a limit on the spell. The best he could do then, was area effect.

John stood up to his feet. The wound had scabbed over and healed while he was down. Even his breathing was normal once more. That was good he could have to speak to use the spell.

"I have to get to Moka." Tsukune said. Good that gave him time to prepare the spell. Mana flowed into his hand as he muttered the commands. Wide area effect binds 3s. **Ping!**

 **New skill**

 **Bind lv1-(active)**

 **Cost 50MP**

 **5m area effect**

 **Bind 1sec x lv**

Green blasts of magic fired from his hand at Gin. A second pause wasn't enough to stop him for long. **Ping!**

 **Bind level up**

 **Bind level up**

 **Bind level up**

 **Bind level up**

Gin was slowing down. Four seconds allowed him to get closer. Five seconds his fist connected, then a powerful yoki was released. Gin leapt back and clawed John's shoulder.

John held his arm to hold off the bleeding. "Hurry up and die John. You have been nothing but a nuisance from the beginning. What's that, red eyes, powerful aura, and white hair. Could she be a vampire?" Gin starred as the transformation completed. "This is Moka's true form." Gin said.

The guy started to laugh. "Even after transforming you are still so beautiful Moka Akashya." The fool jumped in the air. "I could care less that you are a vampire. I will definitely make you mine." John pointed his hand at the air born wolf and fired.

For six seconds Gin would be paralyzed. She smashed her leg between Gin's eyes. He fell like a sack of bricks with blood spirting from his mouth. Moka walked over to him.

"Super strength and a paralysis attack. Are you some type of half breed?" She grabbed his hand and moved it from the wound. Moka ran her finger along his ruined shoulder and tasted the blood. "Human but not like Tsukune. You are of a different stock." Moka said, she turned to walk away. "I look forward to our next meeting John. I've never met a human that can match a monster in power." Moka said with a smirk. John stood up his shoulder was healed. He stretched it out and felt his tendons pop.

Moka turned on her heal and watched Urd. John looked over to see the slime girl walk over to Gin with her tail ready. "What are you doing?" Moka asked.

"To the victor goes the spoils. You're a vampire, I thought you would appreciate that rule. My John paralyzed the werewolf, so at least half of the body belongs to us." Tsukune's eyes widened.

"Moka this isn't right. Gin may be a pervert, but he doesn't deserve to die." She raised a hand to silence Tsukune.

"That may have been the way in the past, but that is no longer our way. We are more civilized. There is no need to feed from the defeated." Moka said. Urd turned her eyes to him. John didn't know what to say. In a way, he didn't feel like killing Gin. The werewolf was annoying, but he wanted to fight the guy again. That was his answer.

"Stop Urd, he is more valuable to us alive. We need to train our speed and this werewolf now owes us his life." John said. Urd withdrew her tail.

"If he ever tries anything again. I will slurp him in the most agonizing way possible." Urd said. She was often silent, but John knew she cared the most.

The next day the published a newspaper showing Gin as the peeper.

 **That's a wrap**

 **Thanks guys for the support. No to Bclassdemon this is not Almight's power. He doesn't have his body get destroyed from every punch. His power is constant. He lives with it every second of every day. Through that he can control it like normal people control their strength.**

 **Masterbation is his most powerful skill. Mine is over 100 and ready to rank up.**

 **Next chapter when I write it.**

 **Fav follow Review**


End file.
